


This might as well not be real

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [137]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit of Kayla angst, Angst, Fever, Grief, Kinda, Michael is Mentioned, Sibling Bonding, Sick Will, hes not alive tho, i wrote this instead of doing a lot of things tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has a fever, he’s hallucinating.  Kayla wants to get him back to bed so he can rest.  She didn’t realize doing so might hurt.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	This might as well not be real

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two days to write. I’m so tired and can barely focus on anything lmao. Whatever. That’s not important rnnnnnn.
> 
> The title is from indigo night by tamino which has been the song I’ve been listening to on repeat for the past two days.

One thing that Kayla hated was being woken in the middle of the night. She figured that she could speak for the entire cabin about that. Sleep was important.

Yet when she heard stumbling in the middle of the night, she was more alarmed than annoyed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around the room.

The last person that she expected to be awake at this time of the night was Will. Who just happened to be the one near the door, fumbling with the handle.

“Will?” she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows at her brother. Will didn’t even react, he swayed on his feet finally managing to pull the door open. He slipped through the opening with little grace.

That’s what got Kayla to her feet. She didn’t like whenever Will left in the middle of the night, especially when he had been sick the day before. It was too late in the night for him to be trying to sneak off to Nico’s cabin. The way he stumbled with the doorknob made her worry even more.  
She followed him out onto the porch. He leaned against the railing by the stairs, staring out at camp with a concerned expression.

“Will,” she said again, Kayla put her hand on Will’s arm. His skin was burning. “Will, what are you doing out here? It’s like three in the morning.”

Will licked his lips, he barely even acknowledged Kayla, “Uhm… Michael… he uh…” 

Kayla’s stomach dropped, “What do you mean?”

“He never came back for the night… he…” Will’s voice was hoarse and strained, “he didn’t… he always comes back for the night… I’m worried…”

“Will,” Kayla could feel the fever burning from Will’s skin. He swayed on his feet. 

“Michael… do you?” he paused, licking his lips, “Where do you think he is?”

“Will, maybe you should come back inside,” Kayla said slowly, her pulse speeding up, “You’ve got a fever.”

“No I can’t… he,” Will’s knees almost gave out, he leaned heavier on the railing. Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, “No, I have to wait up for him to get back…”

Will’s face was flushed red that she could even see in the moonlight. His chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath, “Kayla what if… what if he got hurt he? He’s never been out this long? I know he sometimes stays out and… what if…” he trailed off, “I’m worried.”

Kayla’s throat constricted painfully, “Will, he…” she bit the inside of her cheeks, “Will, come back inside… Michael’s probably… he probably snuck into another one of the cabins.” 

Her grip tightened on his arm. She could feel his pulse fluttering under his skin.

“I saw him,” Will whispered, he looked at Kayla with a fearful expression, “he never leaves this late at night… He looked… please we should go find him, he could be hurt.”  
Kayla bit down hard on her bottom lip, Will shook his head slowly.

“We can’t go find him,” Kayla said slowly, her voice cracked, “Will it’s late. You have a fever and you need to rest.”

“No, I can’t. Kayla he… I think…” Will sniffled, he rubbed his eyes, “I’m worried.”

Kayla took a deep breath, trying to steel herself. Will was looking at her now with an unreadable expression. She hated that expression. It was like her brother wasn’t all there, Will was open and easy to read. She didn’t know what he was thinking, or what he saw. At the moment Will looked so much like Michael did when he had become counselor it hurt.

She tried to think of the best way to approach this.

“Will,” She said slowly, licking her lips, “I’m sure that Michael is fine. You know that after everything happened… he sometimes takes time to be by himself. Like how you sometimes hide in the infirmary office doing paperwork to get away from everything.” Kayla rubbed Will’s arm. She hated remembering the time frame between the titan war. After Lee died and Michael became head counselor. How Michael had become a lot more serious and closed off.

“He said something to me… before he left,” Will tilted his head to one side, he held Kayla’s hands.

“What was it?”

Will was silent for a long time, “it’s… it doesn’t matter…”

“We should head inside. Michael will be okay, he knows how to handle himself,” Kayla insisted. Anything to get Will to come back inside. He needed rest. And Kayla needed to collect herself. She couldn’t cry in front of Will when he was like this. That would scare him even more. Her chest ached.

“I’m really worried…” Will looked back out at the rest of the cabins, he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s okay, he’ll be fine.”

Will nodded slowly, “I’m tired.”

“Let’s go back to bed,” she gripped his arm a bit tighter. Thoughts that she had tried to suppress over the years came back.

Will shrugged and nodded weakly. He didn’t resist when Kayla led him back into their cabin. 

“Go to sleep Will,” she said.

Will nodded again, crawling back under the covers. His back to Kayla. 

Kayla sat down on her bunk, staring numbly at the door. He probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning when his fever breaks. Her stomach twisted into knots, she furiously wiped away her tears.

Kayla buried herself under her blankets, pressing her face into her pillow to try and drown out the thoughts and emotions she had left behind a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Till the next update! <3


End file.
